Pongamos que hablo de ti
by 1palabra1mundo
Summary: Fanfic sobre los personajes de Pepa y Silvia inspirado por una famosa canción... Publicado originalmente en el foro "una palabra, un mundo" donde se pueden encontrar muchos mas fics e historias sobre estos y otros personajes.


Guapa, hermosa, bella, alta, esbelta, perfecta... son algunos de los adjetivos que la gente, que la conoce y también los que simplemente la han visto en alguna revista o canal de televisión, utilizan para describirla.

Admirada y deseada por la mayoría de los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, del país y parte del extranjero. Y es que pese a su juventud, ha logrado hacerse un hueco importante en el panorama musical.

Trabaja en lo que le gusta, y con ello se gana la vida, a sus veintitrés años tiene su vida asegurada hasta tal punto que podría dedicarse a vivir la vida hasta el fin de sus días. Aún así, quiere seguir mostrándole al mundo sus vivencias, sus sueños, sus historias, en forma de preciosos poemas hechos canciones.

A simple vista, cualquiera podría decir que tiene todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

Pero esa mañana Pepa, conocida artísticamente por Miranda, su apellido paterno, mucho más estético que su nombre de pila, sale dando un portazo del chalet que compró para sus padres cuando cobró el cheque de su primer contrato discográfico, hace ya cinco años.

Vestida de sport. Vaqueros pitillo, camiseta de algodón, sudadera Adidas y botas deportivas haciendo juego con esta. Arrastrando dos maletas, con una bolsa de deporte colgada en un hombro, y en el otro, su mejor amiga y fiel confidente, su guitarra, una vieja Yamaha acústica, heredada de su abuelo materno.

En la puerta de la urbanización donde se encuentra el chalet, una de las mejores de la capital, una furgoneta roja espera desde hace unos minutos. Apoyado en ella, un hombre alto y atractivo, espera impaciente consultando cada treinta segundos su reloj.

Pepa sale de la urbanización, saluda amablemente al portero, el cuál sonriente le da los buenos días y le dedica algún cumplido, como es costumbre. El hombre que miraba el reloj, dibuja una sonrisa en su cara al verla aparecer.

-¡Vaya!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿te has convertido de repente en una de esas divas que lleva cuatro maletas a cada concierto, y se cambia varias veces de ropa y de peinado durante el show?

-¡No imbécil!, me he ido de casa. -La sonrisa del hombre desaparece, ambos se quedan en silencio- Además no voy a ningún concierto, no estoy de humor. -Añade la morena.

-No podemos hacer eso. -Le dice apenado.

-¡Venga Gonzalo no me jodas!

-Lo siento Pepa, el contrato que hemos firmado está blindado, no hay manera de cancelarlo.

-Pero... -La morena se siente vencida.

-Lo siento de veras. -El hombre se acerca y le hecha una mano con las maletas, se las coge, también la bolsa de deporte-. Te prometo que volveremos lo antes posible. -El silencio vuelve a reinar-. Después puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en mi casa, sin prisa, hasta que encuentres algo de tu agrado. Pero ahora... nos tenemos que ir.

-Está bien, si no queda más remedio... Ya lo decía Freddy, ¿no?, "show must go on" -dice resignada.

Gonzalo le abre la puerta de la furgoneta, donde se encuentra el resto de los músicos que acompañan a la morena en cada concierto. Luego se dirige al maletero para guardar las bolsas. Pepa entra y saluda a sus músicos. Justo después se sube Gonzalo y se sienta a su lado. La furgoneta se pone en marcha.

-Venga anímate, es un gran acontecimiento para el pueblo, uno de los mejores artistas del momento inaugurará las fiestas. Es el único concierto que vas a dar en la provincia, irá a verte un montón de gente, no solo los cuatro habitantes del pueblo, vas a conseguir que sea el pueblo más visitado del verano. ¡Vas a hacer historia!, ten en cuenta que lo más famoso que ha tocado allí son Los Berrones, un grupo muy conocido en Asturias y alrededores. No son nada comparado contigo. Además el pueblo es precioso, seguro que te encanta.

-¡Gonzalo ya!, déjalo, ¿sí? -le suplica con la mirada-. Te agradezco que intentes animarme, pero es imposible, ¿por qué no intentas anular el recibimiento que tenían previsto?, di que voy algo resfriada y necesito descanso para que la voz este al cien por cien por la noche. Ahora voy a echarme un rato e intentar dormir que esta noche no he pegado ojo. -Recuesta el asiento.

Antes de que pueda colocarse los auriculares del ipod. Gonzalo interviene.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo anule?, significa mucho para ellos, hicieron una votación popular desde el ayuntamiento preguntando a quién querían para el centenario de la celebración de las fiestas, ganaste tú, han hecho un gran esfuerzo para poder pagar tu caché, y eso que se lo he rebajado quitando algunos gastos...

-Tú no vas a recibir nada de ese dinero, ¿verdad? -Gonzalo asiente.- Eres un trozo de pan Gonzalo, si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado todo este tiempo, seguramente ahora mismo se me hubiera subido todo esto a la cabeza, y sin embargo, gracias a ti sigo siendo la misma persona que hace cinco años. Gracias... Hacemos un trato, ¿vale?, si me prometes que vas a dejarme tranquila el resto del viaje, voy a al recibimiento.

-¡Hecho! -le ofrece la mano para sellar el trato.

Pepa se la estrecha, y antes de ponerse los auriculares añade.

-Y respecto al recorte, espero que lo recortes todo de mi sueldo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos... y por ti.

Había acabado de arreglarse. Ese día le había dado por desempolvar el armario, buscando sus mejores galas. Un acontecimiento especial, sin igual, acaecía esa tarde noche en el pueblo. Y como parte de la juventud, esperaba acudir, salir, mezclarse con los de su edad. También poder ver a esa joven que admiraba a la par que envidiaba. Así que con un vestido negro, tacones, y maquillada para la ocasión, bajo al bar que regentaba se hermana Lola junto a su marido Paco. Donde, desde que nació su sobrina Sara, hace ya mas de cuatro años, justo después de acabar ella el bachiller, trabajaba sin descanso todo día y parte de la noche. Aunque no era un bar muy frecuentado, siempre le ordenaban que hiciera esto o lo otro. Y ella, obedeciendo a la órdenes que le dio su padre cuando la mando a casa de su hermana, nunca se quejaba, ni ponía trabas.

-Te has puesto muy guapa hoy Silvia. -Observó Paco, al verla entrar.

-Claro, se ha enterado que somos el único bar que permanecerá abierto hoy, y sabiendo que se va a llenar, ha decidido ponerse guapa, a ver si encuentra un hombre casadero. -Le dijo la mayor de las Castro a su marido.

-En realidad me había arreglado para salir, quería ir a ver a Miranda. Ya sabes, el concierto es gratis, es la única oportunidad que tengo de escucharla en vivo y en directo. Seguro que las entradas para sus conciertos cuestan un dineral. -Contestó un poco azorada.

-Pero si tú te vas, ¿quién va a ayudar a Paco?, yo tengo que cuidar de la niña.

-Lola, no va a venir nadie, hay chiringuitos que venden bebida en la playa, donde será el concierto, la gente pasará la noche allí, aquí solo vendrán los cuatro de siempre y Paco se basta para atenderlos... Por favor, me hace mucha ilusión, ya sabes que nunca me quejo de nada, que no pido nada, y por una cosa que quiero hacer, ¿me lo vais a negar? -Suplicaba la pelirroja.

-Lo siento hermana, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, sabes que de esto vive prácticamente toda la familia. Además seguro que en directo no es tan buena como en los discos esos que escuchas a todas horas.

-Sí Silvia, Lola tiene razón, alégrate que en el fondo te estamos haciendo un favor, después de esta noche tú serás la única que siga idolatrándola en este pueblo.

-Bueno cariño, voy subiendo que tengo que bañar a la niña y darle la cena. Que tengáis una buena velada. -Lola le da un beso a su marido, y con las mismas sale del bar.

-Silvia quédate en la barra, que voy a por más suministro al almacén, hoy tenemos que estar preparados. -Se aleja.

Y ahí dejan a la pobre pelirroja, plantada en medio de un bar desierto. Con una decepción más. Una nueva desilusión que añadir a la larga lista de las que conforman su vida. Confirmando día tras día, que nunca llegará a cumplir sus sueños. Que jamás podrá salir de ese pueblo, donde se encuentra encarcelada en vida.


End file.
